Aus einem Weblog
by Kraehe
Summary: Das Folgende habe ich in einem Weblog in den Tiefen des Internets gefunden. Ich fand es recht interessant


Das Folgende habe ich aus einem Weblog kopiert, keine der Figuren ist mein Eigentum, ich werde kein Geld damit verdienen usw.

Eintrag vom: 07.06.2006, 23:46 MEZ

Willkommen in meinem Weblog!

Es gibt da eine Geschichte, die ich loswerden muss, ich will kein Geld damit verdienen und ich hoffe, dass sie keine Wellen schlagen und jemandem schaden wird. Dass sie _ihm _nicht schaden wird. Aber wer sollte schon glauben, was ich hier schreibe…

Alles begann an einem Tag vor zwei Monaten. Ich fuhr wie immer mit der S-Bahn nach Hause, wo das liegt, spielt keine Rolle, sagen wir einfach irgendwo im Raum Frankfurt M. Jedenfalls saß ein Penner zwei Sitze entfernt von mir und starrte ins Leere. Als ich ihn sah, musste ich sofort an Snape aus Harry Potter denken. Er hatte eine riesengroße Hakennase und die stechendsten, glühendsten Augen, die ich je bei einem Menschen gesehen habe. Seine fettigen, zerzausten Haare fielen ihm wirr ins käsige Gesicht. Sie mussten einmal schwarz gewesen sein, jetzt jedenfalls waren sie von leichten, grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Er sah zu mir herüber, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde begegnete sich unser Blick. Es zog mir den Magen zusammen und ich sah schnell weg. Hatte ich das richtig gesehen? Seine andere Gesichtshälfte schien zum Großteil aus einer großen, entzündeten Narbe zu bestehen.

An der Hauptwache machte er sich bereit dazu auszusteigen. Trotz der vielen Lagen grauschwarzen Stoffs, konnte man sehen, dass er unheimlich dünn war.

Nun muss man dazusagen, dass ich Fotografin bin, hobbymäßig zumindest. Und dieser Mensch war eine der eindrucksvollsten und eigenartigsten Persönlichkeiten, die mir in meinem Leben begegnet sind. Ich musste ihn einfach fotografieren! Bevor sich die Türen schlossen, war ich draußen. Ich hatte meine Kamera an diesem Tag nicht dabei, deshalb musste ich herausfinden, wo er lebte. An einer dunklen, etwas ruhigeren Ecke der Zeil ließ er sich nieder, ich ging vorbei. Was sollte denn auch dabei sein? Immerhin gehen viele Menschen über die Zeil. Trotzdem klopfte mein Herz bis zum Hals als ich seinen Blick im Rücken spürte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 09.06.2006, 01:34 MEZ

Von nun an ging ich mehrmals in der Woche die große Einkaufsstraße entlang, immer in der Hoffnung ihn zu sehen und ein gutes Bild schießen zu können. Diese Augen, dieses Gesicht waren einfach unglaublich. Manchmal sah ich ihn, ich ging nie nah heran, dazu war ich zu feige. Auch die Fotos wurden nichts, irgendwie gelang es mir nicht, die besondere, düstere Atmosphäre, die von ihm ausging, einzufangen. Er bettelte nie, hatte sein hutartiges Ding in einiger Entfernung aufgestellt und starrte stattdessen meistens ins Leere oder beobachtete die Menschen um ihn herum. Vielleicht würde ich dort wo er schlief näher an ihn herankommen. Spätestens als ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, ihm abends zu folgen, hatte sich mein Interesse für diesen Penner, für ein gutes Motiv, zu einer ausgewachsenen Manie ausgeweitet. Ich sprach kaum noch mit Anderen, ging häufig nicht in die Uni und wartete den ganzen Tag nur darauf, endlich seinen Blick mit der Kamera einfangen zu können. Dass mein Lebensgefährte zu dieser Zeit im Ausland war, verstärkte die Sache wohl noch zusätzlich. Ich erzählte niemandem von ihm, stattdessen malte ich mir aus, was ich mit dem geschossenen Bild alles anstellen und erreichen würde.

Es war spät, als er an diesem Abend seinen Platz verließ und sich in Bewegung setzte. Ich wartete noch einen Moment in dem Cafe, in das ich mich gesetzt hatte und folgte ihm dann. Seine Bewegungen waren erstaunlich geschmeidig, fast raubtierhaft und wollten so gar nicht zu seiner sonstigen Erscheinung passen. Wir verließen die dichtbevölkerten Gebiete und näherten uns langsam den Hafenanlagen. Ich kannte mich hier nicht aus und überlegte, ob ich umkehren sollte. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich mich ja ohnehin schon verlaufen. Auf einmal war er weg. Ich stockte und blieb stehen um mich umzusehen. Nichts, er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich konnte ein leises Fluchen nicht unterdrücken und ging langsam weiter. Plötzlich schlossen sich zwei starke Hände von hinten um meinen Hals und drückten zu. Ich bekam Panik und wollte schreien, konnte aber nur röcheln, bekam keine Luft. Wild trat ich um mich, schlug nach dem Menschen, der mich unbarmherzig festhielt. Aber der zog mich nur lautlos in die Schatten hinein. Ich würde sterben. Davon war ich überzeugt. Mir wurde schwindlig, übel und meine Knie gaben nach. Die Welt um mich drehte sich, wurde verschwommener, verschwand. Gerade als ich beinah ohnmächtig war, änderte er die Position, so dass er eine Hand frei bekam. Endlich konnte ich etwas Luft einziehen und begann beinah unkontrolliert zu husten und zu würgen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich sein Gesicht, es war der Mann, den ich verfolgt hatte! Mit dem linken Arm hielt er mich immer noch fest umklammert, während er mit der rechten Hand begann, meine Hüfte entlang zu fahren. Oh mein Gott, was hatte ich da angestellt, er würde mich vergewaltigen! Mir stiegen die Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen und ich kämpfte mit letzter Kraft, was nicht viel war. Es genügte, dass er den Arm etwas fester gegen meinen Hals drückte und mir so erneut die Luft abschnürte. Meine Beine knickten ein, aber er hielt mich ohne Schwierigkeiten fest und tastete weiter meinen Körper ab. Schließlich ließ er mich fallen. „Dammned!", zischte er. Während ich mich auf dem Boden wand und verzweifelt versuchte Luft zu bekommen und durch die wild tränenden Augen etwas zu sehen, zog er mir die Kamera über den Kopf und untersuchte sie eingehend. Schließlich reichte er sie mir, als sei nichts gewesen. Mein Kehlkopf schmerzte ungeheuer und ich hatte selbst jetzt Probleme, genügend Luft zu bekommen.

Seine schwarzen Kohleaugen durchbohrten mich feindselig. „Warum bist du mir gefolgt? Warum beobachtest du mich schon seit Tagen?", seine Stimme war irritierend angenehm, obwohl ein schneidender Unterton mitschwang. Er war kein Deutscher. Ein Brite?

Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und rieb mir den schmerzenden Hals. „Ein Foto. Ich bin Fotograf."

„Wozu willst du das Foto benutzen?", er kam ein Stück näher und betrachtete mich wie ein ekliges Insekt, das auf dem Boden herumkroch.

„Nichts, äh. Nur so, ein wunderbares Motiv eben. Die Wirkung und…", ich kam mir ziemlich dämlich vor, wie ich da auf dem Boden vor ihm saß und herumstotterte. Ich selbst hätte mir auch nicht geglaubt, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es stimmte. Wie sollte man es ihm nur erklären?

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Gib mir die Kamera."

Offensichtlich hatte er nicht mehr vor, mich zu vergewaltigen oder umzubringen. „Nein."

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein leicht überraschter Ausdruck.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Weißt du wie lange ich für dieses Gerät gespart habe? Wie lange ich Testberichte gewälzt, Angebote durchgesehen, bei Ebay mitgesteigert habe, bis ich dieses wunderbare Ding endlich bekommen habe? Bitte alles, aber nicht die Kamera.", ich nutzte seine Irritation um gleich weiter zu reden. „Wenn es um die Bilder geht, da wird dir der Foto nicht viel nützen. Ich habe alle Bilder der letzten Tage zuhause auf meinem Rechner."

Diese Antwort schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu gefallen und er fletschte ärgerlich die Zähne. „Ich will, dass sie alle vernichtet werden."

„Ja, sicher, werde ich sofort machen, wenn ich heimkomme, ich darf sie sowieso nicht gegen dein Einverständnis verbreiten.", ich fühlte mich nun um einiges stärker. „Ach ja, und sollte ich hinzufügen, dass mein Freund die Bilder sehen und zur Polizei gehen wird, wenn ich nicht nachhause komme?"

Der Mann seufzte genervt und rollte mit den Augen. Er schien nachzudenken. Schließlich packte er mich am Oberarm und half mir hoch. „Du _wirst_ nach Hause kommen. Und ich werde dich begleiten um sicher zu gehen, dass die Bilder zerstört werden."

Nun gut. Irgendwo auf dem Weg dorthin würde ich die Möglichkeit haben abzuhauen. In die Wohnung selbst durfte ich ihn nicht kommen lassen. Was, wenn er wartete, bis die Fotos gelöscht waren und mich dann umbrachte?

Als wir ein Stück gelaufen waren, fragte ich ihn: „Ähm, kann ich dich auf ein Sandwich einladen?.", dort würde ich dann verschwinden können. Außerdem stand mir der Sinn sehr stark nach menschlicher Gesellschaft und hell erleuchteten Räumen.

Er schien meine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sein Blick verdunkelte sich. Trotzdem nickte er nach einer Weile. Im Subways saßen nur zwei Männer um die 50, sonst war alles leer. Sie und die Kellnerin starrten erschrocken auf meinen Hals und sahen dann schnell weg. Den Penner neben mir würdigte die Bedienung keines Blickes, man konnte aber am Stirnrunzeln und Naserümpfen erkennen, dass sie ihn durchaus wahrgenommen hatte. Auch die beiden Herren an der Wand verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Irgendwie ärgerte es mich. Er führte mich ganz nach hinten in die Ecke zu einem etwas geschützteren Tisch. Beunruhigt merkte ich, dass wir von hier aus nicht gesehen werden konnten. Während ich noch versuchte, die ersten Bröckchen zu schlucken, was mit meinem schmerzenden Hals einfach nicht ging, hatte er schon die Hälfte seines Sandwichs gegessen. Er aß schnell, aber nicht so wie man es von einem Penner erwartete. Ich schämte mich selbst für meine Vorurteile.

In einiger Entfernung war die Tür zum Damenklo, ich war dort noch nie gewesen und wusste nicht, ob es ein Fenster oder ähnliches gab. Aber wenigstens würde ich von dort aus mit meinem Handy die Polizei rufen können.

„Du, ich geh mal auf Toilette. Bin gleich wieder zurück."

Schneller als ich schauen konnte, hatte er mein Handgelenk gepackt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde es in einem Schraubstock stecken und trieb mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

„Nein. Du wirst hier bleiben.", seine Stimme klang völlig ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Ich versuchte mich loszumachen. „Ich muss aber dringend."

Der Kidnapper griff mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Sandwich, als er sah, dass ich es nicht mehr essen konnte. „Tja, das ist dumm für dich.", dann lockerte er seinen Griff ein wenig, so dass der Schmerz nachließ, hielt mein Handgelenk aber nach wie vor fest. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm und rau an.

„Sie geben dir wohl nicht viel, hm?", er hatte auch mein Sandwich gegessen und trank gerade sein Wasser leer. Wortlos stand er auf und schob mich zur Tür. Er roch recht intensiv, was wohl passiert, wenn man auf der Straße lebt.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", seine Stimme war wie ein leises Brummen an meinem Ohr. Ich überschlug meine Möglichkeiten. Wegrennen, schreien,… wieder schein er meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn etwas sehr spitzes drückte sich in meinen Rücken.

„Es wäre für uns beide unerfreulich, wenn ich dich töten müsste. Also sei so gut und sag mir, wie wir zu deiner Wohnung kommen."

„Du wirst mich so oder so umbringen, wenn wir da sind.", ich versuchte etwas mehr Abstand zwischen mich und das spitze Ding zu bringen, aber ohne Erfolg. Zuhause gab es auch Messer, außerdem Telefone und Pfefferspray. Die Lage würde dort zumindest besser sein als hier…

(ich muss nun Schluss machen, erzähle aber bald weiter)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 09.06.2006, 22:17 MEZ

Als wir an meiner Wohnungstür angekommen waren, drückte er mir ganz unnötigerweise das Messer zwischen die Schulterblätter und forderte mich auf, aufzuschließen. Sein Atem roch sauer und unangenehm, wie der eines Magenkranken. Drinnen nahm er mir den Schlüssel ab, leerte auch den Schlüsselkasten und verschloss die Haustür hinter uns. In diesem Moment verdammte ich diese neuartige, stabile Sicherheitstür.

Der Mann sah in alle Räume und zog grob das Telefon aus der Wand, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann öffnete er jede Tür und Schublade und sah hinein.

„Was suchst du?", es war entwürdigend, ihm dabei zuzusehen.

Er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern fragte mit lauernder Stimme: „Dein Freund, er ist für längere Zeit fort, oder?"

Mir wurde schwindlig, aber ich hoffte, dass er mir nichts anmerkte. „Ja, er ist schon länger weg, kommt aber bald wieder."

„Wann?"

„Übermorgen.", log ich.

Diese schöne Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung war bis dahin mein Zuhause gewesen, mein Rückzugsort. Der Einbrecher veränderte alles, er hatte kein Recht, so in meinen Dingen herumzuschnüffeln. Schließlich entdeckte er den Laptop im Schlafzimmer und deutete darauf. „Lösch die Bilder.", er hielt nun mehr Abstand und ich konnte sein Messer sehen, es sah aus als wäre es aus Silber und schon ein wenig angelaufen. Man sah, dass es kein gewöhnliches Messer war, die Klinge war leicht nach oben gebogen und der Griff offenbar mit Runen verziert.

Ich klappte das Display hoch und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch, der Entführer schob sich den Stuhl meines Freundes heran und beobachtete ganz genau, was ich tat. Wie mir geheißen, löschte ich die Dateien, nahm dann den Chip aus der Kamera, zog die Bilder hinüber und tat noch einmal das Selbe. Das hatte den Hintergrund, dass so alles im Papierkorb erhalten blieb.

„Zufrieden?", ich gab meiner Stimme einen ärgerlichen Klang. Er schien sich mit dieser Sache nicht so recht auszukennen und zögerte. Wo, verdammt noch mal hatte ich das Pfefferspray hingeräumt? Warum konnte ich nicht, wie andere Menschen ordentlich sein und mein Zeug dahin räumen, wo es hingehörte? Was, wenn er jetzt zufrieden war, mir die Kehle aufschlitzte und ging? Niemand hatte gesehen, wie er hier hereingekommen war, nichtmal die sonst so neugierige Nachbarin hatte ihre Nase in dieser Nacht aus dem Fenster gestreckt. Es war doch zum verrückt werden!

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Vernichte _alle _Bilder."

Ich konnte nun nicht mehr an mich halten. „Tja, zu dumm. Du kannst nie sicher sein, dass es nicht doch noch irgendwo welche gibt."

Einen Moment lang funkelte er mich wütend an und ich erwartete schon, dass er mit dem Messer, das er lose auf dem Schoß hielt, auf mich losgehen würde. Dann aber seufzte er.

„Hör mal, das lohnt sich doch nicht. Ich werde dir nichts tun, wenn die Bilder verschwunden sind. Ich werde einfach meine Sachen nehmen und gehen.", oh, er war überzeugend. Freundlich, beruhigend, verständnisvoll, erstaunlich wie sich dieser Mensch von einer Sekunde auf die andere wandeln konnte. Meine Angst gewann, ich glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er musste doch damit rechnen, dass ich zur Polizei ging, sobald er draußen war. Ich starrte ebenso wütend wie er vorhin zurück.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann muss ich wohl hierbleiben, bis ich diese Technik verstanden und die Wohnung durchsucht habe."

Oh hätte ich doch bloß diese dämlichen Fotos bleiben lassen!

„Kannst du das Ding ins Wohnzimmer transportieren?", was für eine Frage, natürlich!

Ich antwortete bissig: „Nur zur Information: Wenn man _das Ding_ einfach kaputt macht, kann die Polizei die Daten wiederherstellen. Nur angenommen, es wären noch Bilder drauf."

Er warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und bedeutete mir, mich auf die Couch an der Wand zu setzen, während er den Sessel ein Stück in den Raum hinein schob und den Laptop auf seinen Schoß nahm, so dass er sowohl mich als auch den Bildschirm gut im Blick hatte.

(für heute muss ich noch eine Seminararbeit machen, aber ich schreibe bald weiter. Auch wenn diese Situation mir Angst gemacht hat und gefährlich war, war es doch irgendwie das Abenteuer meines Lebens, wenn man das so sagen kann.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 12.06.2006, 15:46 MEZ

Irgendwann später an diesem Abend wagte ich dann einen Vorstoß. „Ich gehe in die Küche und hole mir etwas Eis für meinen Hals."

Der Mann sah kurz auf. „Gib mir deine Handtasche.", natürlich gab ich sie ihm und musste entgeistert beobachten, wie er ihren Inhalt auf dem Boden auskippte. Inklusive der Dinge, die man Männer nicht so gern sehen lassen möchte. Aber er beachtete das meiste nicht und griff stattdessen nach meinem altertümlichen Handy. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung gelang es ihm, den Akku abzuziehen und in seine Tasche zu stecken. Auch das Telefon hatte er vorhin bei seiner aus-der-Wand-reiss Aktion scheinbar unbrauchbar gemacht. Er wirkte zufrieden und bedeutete mir mit einem Wink, aufzustehen und in die Küche zu gehen.

Ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen, dort oben auf dem Regal stand die gelb-schwarze Dose Pfefferspray! Ich musste sie wohl irgendwann aus der Tasche geräumt und dort hingestellt haben. Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

Er hatte das Messer mitgenommen, ließ mich aber beim Regal stehen und öffnete den Kühlschrank, offenbar hatte er schon wieder Hunger. Jetzt! Jetzt! Sagte mir mein Verstand, aber mein Körper bewegte sich nicht und mir brach kalter Schweiß aus. Was, wenn ich zu langsam war? Verdammt. Der Moment war vorbei. Er sah auf und nahm sich einige Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank. Eine große Salami in der einen, Tomaten und das Messer in der anderen Hand drehte er sich nun langsam zum Brot im Brotkorb um. Schnell streckte ich mich nach oben. Ich griff nach der Dose. Beinah hätte ich sie herunter gestoßen, aber gerade so gelang es mir noch, sie zu fangen. Mit fahrigen Fingern drehte ich sie in die richtige Richtung.

Der Mann hatte es gemerkt und ließ nun vorsichtig die Lebensmittel zu Boden gleiten, das Messer behielt er jedoch fest in seiner Hand. Mein Herz pumpte, er musste sehen, wie meine Hände zitterten. Als ich sprach, verschluckte ich mich beinah an meiner eigenen Zunge. „Leg es weg."

Langsam bückte er sich zu Boden, sprang aber im entscheidenden Moment nach vorn. Ich drückte ab. Die Augen hatte ich geschlossen, die Luft angehalten, ich hörte das Zischen, als das Spray entwich und wartete auf einen Stich, darauf, dass alles vorbei wäre. Aber das war es nicht. Blind stürzte ich zur Tür hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, um das Fenster aufreißen und Luft holen zu können. Unterdessen kam aus der Küche ohrenbetäubender Krach, das Scheppern und Splittern von Glas und Porzellan. Hustend und würgend fiel der dunkelhaarige Typ in den Flur. Euphorisch und gespannt drehte ich mich zu ihm um, er stürzte und kroch mit dem Messer in der Hand auf mich zu. Seine Augen waren jedoch dick geschwollen und geschlossen und sein Gesicht dunkelrot gefärbt. Eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte wild, während er blind um sich griff. Schnell rannte ich ins Schlafzimmer und holte die Handschellen unter dem Bett hervor (ich werde ein wenig rot, jetzt wo ich das so erzähle, aber was jetzt kommt, kann ich unmöglich weglassen). Ich nahm also die Handschellen und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf dem Boden lag und sich wild die Augen rieb, die er noch immer nicht öffnen konnte. Ich griff nach dem Messer uns stützte mich von hinten auf ihn, das Knie in seine Wirbelsäule gepresst. Als ich ihm sein Messer an die Kehle hielt, wehrte er sich nicht, hustete und würgte aber wild weiter, was die Sache nicht einfacher machte.

„Hör auf damit! Hör auf damit!", keuchte er wild. Schnell befestigte ich die Handschellen auf seinem Rücken und ließ ihn los.

„Ich kann nicht machen, dass es aufhört. Das ist Pfefferspray! Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Ein neuerlicher Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn und er versuchte panisch, mit den Händen zu seinen Augen zu gelangen, die wild tränten. Meine anfängliche Schadenfreude verschwand, als er sich nicht beruhigte. Die große Wunde, die unterhalb seines linken Auges begann und sich bis zum Unterkiefer zog, war dick angeschwollen und schien neu aufzureißen. Seine Lippen wurden blau. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass er mir verreckte, verdammt.

Ich weiß es, ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich die Handschellen gut festgezogen habe, und sie haben sich noch nie gelöst! Aber im nächsten Moment hörte ich ein quietschendes Geräusch und seine Hände waren frei. Zum Glück hatte ich noch das Pfefferspray in der Hand. Aber er konnte es ja ohnehin nicht sehen.

„Äh, ich glaube es wird in zehn Minuten besser, oder in einer Dreiviertelstunde."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 12.06.2006, 23:22 MEZ

Er lag nun also da auf meinem Wohnzimmerboden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Die Handschellen sahen aus, als wären sie geschmolzen worden oder ähnliches. Irgendwann beruhigte er sich von allein wieder und sah mich aus kleinen, verquollenen Sehschlitzen an. Ich stand in einiger Entfernung, in der einen Hand das Messer, in der anderen das Pfefferspray und die Augen vermutlich angstvoll aufgerissen. Ich muss eine ziemlich jämmerliche Figur abgegeben haben, jedenfalls beachtete er mich nicht besonders, sondern kramte in seinen Taschen herum.

„Ich will deine Hände sehen. Halt sie nach oben.", er sah kurz auf und direkt in die Öffnung des Pfeffersprays. Damit fühlte ich mich irgendwie sicherer als mit dem Messer. Außerdem musste ich damit nicht ganz so nah ran. Diesmal gehorchte er und streckte seine blassen Hände langsam rechts und links von sich aus. Seine Augen machten mir so noch viel mehr Angst, wie kleine schwarze Öffnungen lugten sie lauernd aus seinem puterroten Kopf hervor. Die Wunde hatte wirklich eine beängstigende Färbung angenommen, nässte und schlug ringsumher dicke, rote Quaddeln.

„Stell dich da drüben an die Wand, mit dem Rücken zu mir und lehn dich mit den Händen an.", wozu hatte man denn die ganzen Polizeifilme gesehen? Das Durchsuchen gestaltete sich allerdings weit schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte. Ich nahm ihm diese eigenartige Decke von den Schultern, die innen einige Taschen mehr aufwies als erwartet, und legte sie zur Seite. Damit würde ich mich später befassen. Darunter trug er einen sehr abgetragenen, altmodischen Anzug und ein schwarzes Hemd, das an machen Stellen schon durchgescheuert oder eingerissen war. Umständlich befreite ich ihn von dem schmutzstarrenden Jackett und begann ihn abzutasten. Scheinbar bestand er nur aus Knochen und einigen Muskeln. Meine Hände waren fahrig, wo tastete man denn und wo nicht und wie langsam und wie gründlich? Ich spürte, wie er sich versteifte. „Schon gut, für mich war das auch nicht angenehm vorhin."

Um sein rechtes Fußgelenk herum spürte ich eine Verdickung. In einer Lederhalterung steckten dort drei kleine Wurfmesser. Ich löste die Schnalle und zog die schmalen, flachen Waffen heraus. Ihr Besitzer schien einen Moment lang mit sich zu ringen. Schließlich seufzte er. „Fass nicht auf die Schneide.", seine Stimme klang heiser und rau, als würde ihm das Sprechen noch Schmerzen bereiten.

„Gift?", er nickte. So etwas kannte ich bisher nur aus schlechten Filmen. War er vielleicht von irgend einem Geheimdienst, bei der Mafia oder ähnlichem? Das würde seine Abneigung gegen Fotos immerhin erklären, allerdings war er dann gut getarnt, inklusive Geruch. Ich suchte weiter und fand auf seiner Brust eine zweite Erhebung. Mit zittrigen Händen knöpfte ich ihm das Hemd auf und zog den Gegenstand heraus. Ebenfalls ein Messer, allerdings länger als die beiden anderen. Vorsichtig trug ich die Waffen hinüber zum Regal.

„Setz dich auf die Couch. Aber langsam.", er tat es und musterte mich dabei still. Man konnte seine Augen nun wieder erkennen, allerdings waren sie immer noch rot und geschwollen. Langsam begann er, sein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen. Er hatte einen schönen Körper.

„Das mit der Wunde tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht."

Um seinen Mundwinkel bildete sich ein verächtlicher Zug, aber er antwortete nicht.

„Gibt es in diesen Taschen noch mehr Dinge, die man nicht anfassen sollte?"

„Alles."

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln ging ich auf Entdeckungsreise. Die meisten Taschen waren leer, aber in manchen fand ich kleine Glasphiolen mit eigenartigen bunten Flüssigkeiten darin, in anderen kräuterartige Gräser, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Im Jackett entdeckte ich weitere kleine, seltsam geformte Messerchen und Geräte, sowie etwas, das ich mit einiger Mühe als eine entfaltbare Waage identifizierte.

„Was ist das hier alles?"

„Gifte.", mehr sagte er nicht.

„Na so was. Du machst mir gar nicht den Anschein eines Apothekers.", es sollte irgendwie witzig sein, aber er zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Ich seufzte. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Eric.", er machte eine Pause. „Und deiner?"

„Nadine." (an dieser Stelle setze ich mal einen fiktiven Namen ein, ich nannte ihm aber meinen richtigen) „Wie heißt du weiter, du hast gar keinen Perso oder so.", er besaß nicht einmal einen Geldbeutel, stattdessen hatte er eine Art mittelalterlich anmutendes Lederbeutelchen, in dem Pfund, Euros und eine mir unbekannte Währung ein buntes Kuddelmuddel ergaben.

„Clapton."

„Haha, sehr witzig.", er hob leicht überrascht eine Augenbraue. Hieß er etwa wirklich so? „Hm, also gut, _Eric, _magst du was trinken? Vielleicht wäre Milch gar nicht so schlecht, zumindest hilft das bei scharfen Sachen."

Im kalten Licht der Küchenlampe erschien sein Gesicht noch kranker, es wechselte je nach Gesichtsseite von einem ungesund entzündeten rot zu aschgrau. Die Wunde nässte noch immer und sah inzwischen eher schlimmer als besser aus.

„Wir sollten dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen.", er sah von seiner Milch leicht panisch auf, bekam sein Gesicht aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Langsam antwortete er: „Es wird wieder heilen. Ich denke, ich habe die Bilder vorhin gelöscht… ich werde nun gehen, und wir werden die ganze Sache vergessen."

Er war in meiner Gewalt. Das wurde mir in diesem Moment schlagartig bewusst. Ihn würde vermutlich in Wochen niemand vermissen. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah, wie er eine Nuance blasser wurde. „Nein.", sagte ich, „Ich bin an dieser ganzen Sache gewissermaßen Schuld und ich bin mir sicher, die Wunde wird nicht einfach so verheilen. Damit stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht. Ich werde eine Bekannte anrufen, sie ist fast fertig mit ihrem Medizinstudium und wird sich das Ding mal ansehen."

Die Sehnen in seiner Hand traten hervor, als er das Glas zurückstellte, aber sonst antwortete er nicht. Er schien zu merken, dass eine Diskussion in diesem Fall sinnlos war.

Mit dem Spray wie immer im Anschlag schickte ich ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer und baute mein Handy zusammen. Es war inzwischen fünf Uhr morgens, hoffentlich ging sie ran.

Sie tat es, Gott sei Dank! Ich erklärte ihr kurz, dass es um einen Obdachlosen mit einer großen Wunde ging, und dass sie alles mitbringen sollte, was sie da hatte. Außerdem die nette Armbrust, wenn es ginge.

„Sie wird in einer Stunde hier sein.", nachdenklich nahm ich die Wohnungsschlüssel zur Hand und setzte mich wieder. Eric sah wirklich nicht gerade fit aus. Ich reihte die neun gefüllten Fläschchen vor mir auf dem Tisch auf. „Wofür sind die?"

„Sie töten.", er klang genervt.

„Hm. Aber dazu braucht man nicht neun verschiedene Flüssigkeiten. Erklär mir die Unterschiede, bitte.", ich machte etwas, von dem ich hoffte, dass es eine überzeugende Geste mit dem Pfefferspray war. „Oder möchtest du mir die Wirkung an dir vorführen? Wie ist es mit diesem?", ich schob ihm einen sehr kleinen, schwarzen Flakon zu.

Widerstrebend kam Leben in seine Augen, etwas in ihm kämpfte miteinander. Schließlich verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Du würdest mir nicht glauben."

„Wunderbar, dann kannst du es mir ja gefahrlos erzählen."

Er nahm die Flasche in die Hand und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit darin nachdenklich. Schließlich sagte er fast bedauernd: „Ich werde gesucht. Du wirst herumerzählen, was für einem Verrückten du begegnet bist und die falschen Leute würden die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen."

(Tja, und nun sitze ich hier und erzähle es herum und vielleicht ziehen die falschen Leute wirklich die richtigen Schlüsse. Aber ich beruhige mich damit, dass man meine Adresse ohnehin nicht wird herausfinden können und dass Eric nun schon weit fort ist. Ich muss es einfach irgendwie loswerden, und wenn ich es schon den Menschen um mich herum nicht erzählen kann, dann wenigstens hier.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 17.06.2006, 21:48 MEZ

Julia kam gegen sechs. Sie erschrak schon an der Tür, als sie seine Wunde sah und meinte, es sähe ernst aus. Im Wohnzimmer dann musste er sich auf die Couch legen. Julia tastete das Geschwulst vorsichtig ab und ich registrierte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie gut sie aussah. Irritiert bemerkte ich, dass ich eifersüchtig war. Das war mein Obdachloser, mein Mafioso, ich allein hatte ihn entdeckt und unter Mühen in meine Wohnung gesperrt. Sie hatte kein Recht, so über sein Gesicht zu streichen und diese ganz wunderbar interessante Wunde so eingehend zu betrachten. Natürlich wusste ich, dass das Unsinn war.

„Er muss ins Krankenhaus. Tief dort drin hat sich Eiter gebildet, er muss sofort rausgespült werden, sonst wird er sich eine Blutvergiftung holen."

„Also hat es nichts mit dem Pfefferspray zu tun?"

Sie lächelte. „Nein, das hat das Problem wohl nur etwas unschön verschärft. Es wäre sowieso so weit gekommen, die Wunde sieht schon alt aus."

Eric meldete sich ruhig aber bestimmt zu Wort. „Ich werde sicher in kein Krankenhaus gehen.", er bemerkte meinen Blick hinüber zu der kleinen Sportarmbrust, die nun an der Wand lehnte. „Dann erschieß mich bitte gleich mit diesem lächerlichen Ding."

Wir starrten uns einen Moment lang gegenseitig in die Augen. Er meinte es ernst.

„Kannst du das nicht ausspülen, Julia?"

Ihr Blick wechselte hektisch zwischen uns beiden hin und her, ihre Augen wurden groß und sie öffnete entsetzt die Lippen. „Nein! Natürlich kann ich das nicht machen. Man braucht dazu einen sterilen OP und Werkzeug, das ich überhaupt nicht habe. Eigentlich müsste das alles Schicht für Schicht genäht werden und…"

Ich unterbrach sie: „Was passiert, wenn man alles so lässt, wie es jetzt ist?"

Sie seufzte und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Sessel fallen. „Das Gewebe wird langsam absterben und ihn vergiften, es hat schon angefangen. Absolut tödlich. Natürlich muss er ins Krankenhaus."

Wir schwiegen und sahen uns gegenseitig an. „Damit… wäre nichts verloren, wenn du es versuchst."

„Und Sie würden wertvolle Erfahrungen für Ihre medizinische Laufbahn sammeln.", kam er mir unerwartet zur Hilfe.

Julias Gesicht war weiß. „Wir können ihn doch gar nicht in Narkose legen."

Eric entspannte sich ein Stückweit. „Es wird auch ohne gehen. Diese Wunde brennt schon seit Wochen so höllisch, dass _das_ dann auch nichts mehr ausmacht."

Julia sah von einem zum Anderen. „Ihr seid doch verrückt."

Ich war erleichtert. „Also machst du es?"

Sie nickte ernst. „Ich kann es versuchen. Aber ich will nichts versprechen."

„Wenn es schief geht, wird Ihnen niemand einen Vorwurf machen, das verspreche ich Ihnen.", das kam von Eric.

Nervös stand meine Freundin auf. „Wie habt ihr euch überhaupt kennen gelernt? Und was ist mit deinem Hals passiert, Nadine?", sie kam näher und betastete ihn vorsichtig.

„Jemand wollte mich erwürgen. Eric hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ich bin ihm etwas schuldig."

Wir bauten aus einem Feldbett und einer Lampe in der Küche eine Art provisorischen OP auf und sterilisierten das Besteck mit einer Flüssigkeit, die sie ebenfalls mitgebracht hatte.

Wortlos reichte ich ihm eine Flasche Whisky, die er genauso kommentarlos nahm und einige Schlucke trank, bevor er sich auf das Feldbett legte.

„Warum weigert er sich in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen?", flüsterte Julia mir zu. Aber Eric hatte es gehört und antwortete: „Man könnte gewissermaßen sagen, ich traue euren Ärzten nicht.", dann schwieg er und schloss die Augen, während Julia sicher noch überlegte, ob die Ärzte in Großbritannien denn so viel besser waren.

Schließlich spülte sie die Wunde sorgfältig aus. Als sie ansetzte, das schwarze Fleisch rechts und links zu entfernen, zitterten ihre Hände leicht. Im Moment in dem sie in den Hautlappen hineinschnitt, zuckte Eric zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Ich griff unwillkürlich nach seiner Hand, aber er zog sie sofort weg. Es war mir wirklich peinlich, zum Glück sah er mich nicht an. Julia spreizte währenddessen konzentriert die Wunde auseinander und nahm etwas zur Hand, das beinah wie eine winzige Eiskelle aussah.

„Damit kratze ich den Eiter heraus. Der Schmerz dürfte gleich stärker werden."

Erics Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als er sich ins Bettgestell krallte, aber er hielt absolut still. Ein ekelhafter Gestank breitete sich in der Küche aus, als das rötlich-gelbe Zeug in die Schale lief. Ich bemerkte erschrocken, dass ich dahinter den Kieferknochen erkennen konnte. Erst als sie die Wunde vernäht hatte, sah ich wieder hin.

„Wenn Wundflüssigkeit herausläuft, ist das normal. Aber wenn es wieder eitert, sich irgendwie verfärbt, oder sich Knubbel unter der Haut bilden, ruf mich bitte sofort an. Er muss mindestens drei Wochen unter genauer Beobachtung bleiben, und passt auf, dass nichts in die Wunde kommt."

Ich fühlte mich benommen, und so protestierte ich auch nicht, als sie sich meinen Hals noch einmal ansah. „Eine leichte Kehlkopfquetschung, denk ich mal. Das dürfte dir noch eine Weile wehtun, sollte aber irgendwann von allein weggehen. Das hätte auch gut anders ausgehen können. Der Kehlkopf ist wirklich empfindlich."

Als sie gegangen war, schloss ich hinter ihr ab und versteckte die Schlüssel. Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und holte eine Wolldecke um ihn zuzudecken.

„Schlaf etwas und erhol dich."

Ich war selbst so erschöpft, dass ich beinah eingeschlafen wäre, aber das konnte ich wohl kaum tun. Also ging ich, als sein Atem ruhiger geworden war, endlich zur Toilette und wusch mir anschließend Arme und Gesicht kalt ab. Dann machte ich mir einen Kaffee, holte mir einen Stuhl und hielt Wache, das Pfefferspray nun wieder in der Hand. Ich konnte ihn ja auch schlecht einschließen. Bis aufs Badezimmer hatte kein Raum einen Schlüssel, und das war nicht einmal groß genug, um sich gerade hinlegen zu können. Ich hätte noch immer die Polizei rufen können, aber ich tat es nicht. Dieser Mensch war viel zu rätselhaft, und wenn ich es täte, wäre er für immer weg und mein Leben wieder so langweilig wie zuvor. Ich würde mich bis in alle Ewigkeit fragen, was aus ihm geworden wäre und welche Geschichte er wohl zu erzählen gehabt hätte, hätte er nur jemandem vertraut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 18.06.2006, 10:21 MEZ

Das Nächste was ich spürte, war ein leichter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Verdammt, ich war eingeschlafen! Schnell fuhr ich herum und sah in die, wie mir schien, gutgelaunt funkelnden Augen von Eric. Er hatte das Messer wieder, von meinem geliebten Pfefferspray keine Spur. Mehr noch als das, irgendwo hatte er Kabelbinder ausgegraben, die er nun dezent in mein Blickfeld schob.

„Einmal ins Wohnzimmer bitte, meine Dame. Dieser Stuhl hier scheint mir doch bei weitem zu beweglich."

Die Heizung musste es sein, na wunderbar. Nachdem er meine Handgelenke auf dem Rücken fest verschnürt hatte, verließ er den Raum. Einen Moment später kam er wieder.

„Dieses Gerät, mit dem ihr Kleidung wascht. Wie funktioniert es?"

„Tja, mach mich los und ich zeige es dir."

Wortlos verschwand er wieder, diesmal allerdings ins Schlafzimmer. Zurück kam er mit einem Bademantel und einem großen Handtuch. Ohne mich weiter zu beachten ging er ins Bad und stellte die Dusche an.

Erst nach über einer Stunde wagte er sich wieder hervor, er sah aus wie ein völlig anderer Mensch. Auf der weißen Haut lag ein leichter rosa Schimmer, offenbar hatte er sehr heiß geduscht, und seine Augen funkelten noch mehr als zuvor. Der Zug um seinen Mund herum war wie immer ernst, trotzdem erschien er mir irgendwie bösartig gut gelaunt.

„Wann, sagtest du, kommt dein Freund zurück?"

„Morgen früh. Um acht kommt sein Flugzeug an und ich muss ihn abholen."

„Aha. Und wann kommt er wirklich?", scheinbar hatte er alle Schränke geplündert, denn er hatte ein ganz ansehnliches Frühstück zusammenbekommen, das er nun außerhalb meiner Reichweite aufbaute. Mir war zum Heulen. Warum bitte hatte ich diesem Menschen geholfen?

„Wahrscheinlich in einem Monat.", meine Stimme klang leiser und brüchiger, als mir lieb war.

„Drei Wochen Beobachtung sagte deine Freundin, nicht wahr?", seine Schadenfreude war unüberhörbar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 18.06.2006, 23:54 MEZ

Etwas später man Tag fragte er mich, wo wir das Geld aufbewahrten. Zuvor hatte er sich mit Sachen von meinem Freund eingekleidet, die ihm zu weit waren, sonst aber passten, hatte die Schränke noch einmal gründlicher durchgesehen, den Fernseher ausprobiert und sich in aller Ruhe mit dem großen Bücherregal bekannt gemacht. Währenddessen musste ich ihm in meiner unbequemen Lage auf dem Fußboden zusehen. Die Beine schliefen mir dauernd ein, meine Handgelenke scheuerten sich auf und ich wurde immer gereizter.

„Außer in meinem Geldbeutel wirst du hier wenig Bares finden, da musst du schon abheben oder mit Karte zahlen."

Missmutig zog er meine EC-Karte und die letzten fünf Euro aus meinem Geldbeutel.

„Man braucht eine Geheimzahl dafür, nicht wahr?"

„Ja natürlich, wo hast du in den letzten zehn Jahren gelebt?", ich setzte mich umständlich in einen unbequemen Schneidersitz.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Wie ist die Zahl?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir das sage! Außerdem wirst du hier nicht rauskommen, du hast den Schlüssel nicht."

Plötzlich kniete er neben mir und packte meinen Hals, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste.

„Die Zahl und den Schlüssel. Sofort.", zischte er, und etwas ruhiger: „Es wäre für uns beide das Schmerzloseste."

Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war, aber ich gab nicht nach. „Mach mich los und ich gebe dir den Schlüssel."

Mit einem ärgerlichen Grunzen ließ er mich los und durchsuchte meine Taschen.

„Mach mich los.", beharrte ich bockig. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du so viel Angst vor mir hast. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass deine Wunde versorgt wird, ich habe meine Freundin belogen und ich habe die Polizei nicht gerufen als ich es konnte."

Er hörte auf, meine Jeans zu durchwühlen und sah mir in die Augen, seine Hände ruhten auf meinen Beinen. „Ja, warum?"

Ich musste seinem Blick ausweichen und war still. Ich konnte es ja selbst nicht in Worte fassen. Einen Moment lang blieben wir so hocken und schwiegen. Schließlich stand er auf. Alle Messer und spitzen Gegenstände wanderten in den Wohnzimmerschrank, den er gut abschloss und den Schlüssel einsteckte. Die Armbrust hatte er fachgerecht demontiert und vom Pfefferspray war nichts zu sehen. Mit seinem übrig gebliebenen Messer kam er auf mich zu, beugte sich zu mir herunter und durchschnitt die Kabelbinder.

„Danke.", sagte ich und rieb mir die schmerzenden Handgelenke.

„Wo ist der Schlüssel?"

Langsam ging ich ins Schlafzimmer hinüber und lockerte die Fußleiste um den Schlüssel hervorzuziehen. „2390."

Mit einem Nicken wandte er sich zur Tür, mein Handy hatte er ebenfalls eingesteckt. Es schien, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, dann aber war er draußen und hatte die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 22.06.2006, 02:39 MEZ

Er brauchte mehr als eine Stunde, aber als er wiederkam, war er beladen mit den unterschiedlichsten Sachen. Etwa die Hälfte davon baute er auf dem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer auf und begann zu essen. Ich machte uns einen Tee und setzte mich dazu. „Nimm das hier, für deinen Magen.", ich schob ihm ein Fläschchen hinüber.

Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck las er die Inhaltsstoffe und schnupperte an der Flüssigkeit. „Unfug."

„Doch, glaub mir, es hilft."

Zu meiner großen Überraschung nahm er tatsächlich einen Löffel voll. Aber er kannte sich ja scheinbar mit solchen Dingen aus und musste gemerkt haben, dass ich ihn nicht vergiften wollte.

Ich würgte ein wenig Joghurt hinunter und sah ihm dann zu. „Wie lange bist du schon auf der Flucht?"

Er wirkte ärgerlich, antwortete aber. „Anderthalb Jahre."

„Bist du allein?", ich konnte meine Neugier nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich lege nicht viel Wert auf menschliche Gesellschaft.", dabei betrachtete er mich, als überlege er, wie man auch mich am einfachsten beseitigen könne.

„Was hast du gemacht, dass du dich verstecken musst?"

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, aber er antwortete ruhig, sehr ruhig: „Ich habe einen Menschen getötet."

Mir wurde schwindlig. Er sagte nicht, dass ihm vorgeworfen wurde, er hätte…, nein er _hatte _es wirklich getan. Nachdenklich nippte ich an meinem Tee. Nun, offenbar hatte er nicht vor _mich _zu töten. Eine kleine, hässliche Stimme in mir flüsterte: naja, eigentlich macht ihn dieses Verbrechen nur noch interessanter.

Ich ließ ihn in Ruhe fertig essen, räumte dann alles weg, erklärte ihm, wie die Waschmaschine funktionierte, die aus irgend einem Grund eine ganz besondere Faszination auf ihn ausübte, und stopfte seine schmutzstarrenden Sachen anschließend in die Trommel.

Eric hatte sich ein Buch genommen und hing nun lässig im Sessel, die Füße hochgelegt und las. Von draußen schien ein kaltes Licht herein und ließ ihn noch zerbrechlicher wirken als sonst. Er sah wirklich atemberaubend aus. Ich musste mich beherrschen, seinen schlanken Körper und sein geheimnisvolles, hakennasiges Gesicht mit den glühenden Augen nicht anzustarren. Stattdessen ließ ich mich aufs Sofa sinken. Eins der Fläschchen auf dem Tisch schien je nach Lichteinfall die Farbe zu wechseln und ich nahm es in die Hand. Es fühlte sich unnatürlich kühl an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich stelle mir das schon ziemlich einsam vor. Eineinhalb Jahre allein und niemand, dem man erzählen kann, wer man wirklich ist…"

Mit einem lauten Knallen fiel das Buch zu und ich zuckte zusammen. „Würdest…", knurrte er böse, „du jetzt bitte den Mund halten und mich in Ruhe lesen lassen?"

Offenbar hatte meine Bemerkung genau getroffen, aber ich traute mich nicht, weiter nachzuhaken, noch nicht. Stattdessen stand ich auf und ging duschen.

Als ich zurückkam, saß er noch immer so da, aber er betrachtete das Buch unzufrieden, als könne er sich nicht so recht darauf konzentrieren. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und hob die angeschmolzenen Handschellen vom Boden auf.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf und legte das Buch beiseite. Mit ernstem Gesicht sagte er: „Mein Name ist nicht Eric Clapton."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 22.06.2006, 20:56 MEZ

Ich hätte in diesem Moment beinah laut losgeprustet, aber ich merkte, dass er im Begriff war weiter zu sprechen.

„Du wirst kein Wort glauben, daher spielt es keine Rolle. Du kennst mich aus diversen Fantasy Büchern.", er deutete abschätzig auf meine Harry Potter Bände im Regal. „Mein Name ist Snape."

Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten, ich musste Tränen lachen! Das war aber auch zu köstlich. Er sah nicht nur aus wie Snape, er hielt sich auch dafür! Ein Irrer. Deshalb auch die bunten Fläschchen und die eigenartigen Messer. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, das alles filmen zu können. Es war wirklich phantastisch!

Eric, oder Snape musterte mich finster. Ich versuchte wirklich, mich wieder einzukriegen, aber ich konnte es nicht lassen. „Ja, und auf der Flucht bist du, weil du Dumbledore umgebracht hast!", mein Bauch krampfte sich in einem erneuten Lachanfall zusammen und ich musste mir luftschnappend die Tränen vom Gesicht wischen.

Der Fremde schwieg. Als ich seinem Blick begegnete, wurde ich schlagartig still. Das alles war sein tödlicher Ernst.

Ich kannte mich im Umgang mit psychisch Kranken nicht aus, also war ich vorsichtig. Er glaubte wirklich an das, was er da erzählte, also musste ich versuchen, mich in seine Welt hineinzuversetzen. Wir schwiegen eine Weile, während draußen der Tag zu Ende ging. Ich wusste absolut nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Eric sah mir lange und tief in die Augen. Schließlich stand er auf und stellte meine letzte überlebende Topfpflanze zwischen uns auf den Tisch, ein kleines, aber robustes Bäumchen. Wortlos nahm er eine kleine Phiole und tröpfelte eine winzige Menge der durchscheinenden rosa Flüssigkeit auf die Blumenerde. In diesem Moment tat er mir richtig Leid. Nichts geschah. Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, aber er bedeutete mir, noch einen Moment zu warten.

Langsam veränderte sich die Pflanze tatsächlich und quoll auf. Schnell ging ich zum Schalter hinüber und machte Licht. Das Bäumchen wurde größer und größer. Mit einem dumpfen Knacken platzte der Topf auseinander und die Erde verteilte sich im Wohnzimmer. Als der Baum eine Größe von etwa einem halben Meter erreicht hatte, kippte er vom Tisch und dehnte sich nun in die Länge aus. Entsetzt sprang ich zur Seite und beobachtete, wie die Äste an mir vorbeiwuchsen. Die ganze Pflanze wirkte seltsam durchscheinend und verquollen.

Der Obdachlose nahm ein kleines, silbernes Messer und tunkte die Spitze vorsichtig in ein anderes Fläschchen hinein. Dann nahm er es und ritzte den Stamm der Pflanze leicht an. Binnen Sekunden schrumpelte sie zu einem kleinen, schwarzen Etwas zusammen, das kaum größer war, als das Bäumchen, das ich noch bis vor ein paar Minuten besessen hatte.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?", seine Stimme war ruhig und er musterte mich mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen kühl.

Aufgewühlt fegte ich die Erde auf den Boden und setzte mich wieder. Ich kannte mich ja nicht mit Pflanzengiften aus. Immerhin war er in seiner Snape-Darstellung erfindungsreich.

„Angenommen es stimmt," , begann ich vorsichtig, „Wo ist dann dein Zauberstab?"

„Er wurde bei einem Kampf zerstört."

„Warum hast du dir keinen neuen gekauft?", antwortete ich schnell.

Geduldig neigte er sich nach vorn und lehnte dabei seine gespreizten Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Es gibt niemanden, der mir einen Stab verkaufen würde. Wie ich sagte, ich bin auf der Flucht. Auf der einen Seite verfolgen mich Auroren weil ich Dumbledore getötet habe, auf der anderen Seite die verbliebenen Death-Eater, weil sie mich für den Fall des dunklen Lords verantwortlich machen."

„Und Voldemort," , er zuckte zusammen, „ist er tot?"

„Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und nenn ihn nicht bei seinem Namen." , Snape, oder wie auch immer er hieß, seufzte. „Nein, ich denke, einer der Horcruxe hat überlebt."

Sein Gesicht war undurchdringlich wie Stein. Nachdenklich lehnte ich mich zurück und betrachtete ihn. Er sah nicht aus, wie der Snape aus dem Film, sondern war viel dünner, sah viel unheimlicher aus, irgendwie. Seine Wangenknochen stachen hervor, und seine große Hakennase gab ihm etwas geierhaftes. Sein Haar, das von wenigen grauen Fäden durchzogen war, begann tatsächlich schon wieder zu fetten. Es war länger als…, aber wenn er seit eineinhalb Jahren auf der Flucht war, war es natürlich nachgewachsen. So ein Unsinn! Aber dann fiel mein Blick wiederum auf die verschmorten Handschellen. Irgend eine Säure vielleicht? Wenn er mal bei einem Geheimdienst gearbeitet hatte,…

„Bitte erzähl mir davon. Von diesem Kampf, von deiner Flucht."

(es schmerzt, wenn ich daran zurückdenke. Ich höre jetzt für heute auf.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 27.06.2006, 01:51 MEZ

Er sah mir lange und tief in die Augen, in meinem Bauch rumorte es. Etwa in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte, in diesen seltsamen Verrückten mit der geheimnisvollen Ausstrahlung. Spielte es wirklich eine Rolle, ob das alles real war? Für ihn jedenfalls war es das, also sollte es auch mir genügen, dann war er unter uns beiden eben Snape, der Snape, den ich schon immer mehr als alle anderen Romanfiguren geliebt hatte.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine und sah ihn an. „Bitte."

Er zog sie nicht sofort weg. In seinen Augen lag Schmerz und Verbitterung, aber er begann zu erzählen:

„Dumbledore war ein Mensch vor dem ich immer größten Respekt hatte. Es gab viele Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen uns, viele Missverständnisse. Trotzdem war er vielleicht derjenige, der mich von allen am besten kannte. Er war nicht der erste Mensch, den ich getötet habe, aber ich hätte es niemals, niemals aus freiem Willen getan. Damals als ich als Spion für ihn zu arbeiten begann, hat er mir einen Schwur abgenommen, einen den ich nicht brechen konnte.", seine Stimme klang belegt, aber seinem Gesicht war nichts anzumerken, als er fortfuhr. „In der Nacht, in der er den ersten Horcrux vernichtete, tobte der dunkle Lord und beschloss seine Pläne zu ändern. Dumbledore sollte binnen eines Jahres sterben und Malfoys Sohn kam ihm dazu nur gerade recht. Albus reagierte nicht besonders überrascht darauf. Er spürte schon seit längerem, dass seine Kraft abnahm und der verletzte Arm machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Drei Nächte lang schloss er sich in seinem Büro ein, dann stand sein Entschluss fest: Wenn Draco versagte, sollte ich ihn töten und damit endgültig das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords gewinnen. Ich sollte herausfinden, wo sich die übrigen Horcruxe befanden und alles an Harry und den Orden weitergeben. ‚Severus, ich sehe keine andere Chance.' , sagte er. ‚Es tut mir Leid.' Er zwang mich dazu, er hoffte sogar, dass Draco es nicht tun würde, dass _er_ sein Gewissen nicht mit einem Mord belasten musste. In diesem Moment begann ich Dumbledore zu hassen. Als ich Narcissa gegenüber den unbrechbaren Schwur ablegte, war längst schon alles besiegelt. Das Jahr verging und ich hoffte bis zum Schluss, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben würde, dem zu entgehen. Wie du sicher gelesen hast, hatten wir die eine oder andere Auseinandersetzung. Dumbledore wusste, welchen Preis ich zahlen würde, aber er zwang mich trotzdem. ‚Jeder muss in diesem Krieg seine Opfer bringen.'

Du weißt, wie es weiterging. Nach seinem Tod ging ich zum dunklen Lord und wurde wieder der treue Anhänger. Malfoy bekam eine neue Chance, seine sadistische Ader zu zeigen, erhielt aber nie wieder das Vertrauen unseres Herrn. Dumbledores Plan ging trotzdem auf und ich konnte dem Orden verdeckt die nötigen Informationen zukommen lassen. Der dunkle Lord vertraute mir beinah und er brauchte einen Handlanger, einen zweiten Mann direkt unter sich.", Snapes Blick wurde hart und glitt in die Ferne. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was er alles hatte tun müssen um Voldemort zufrieden zu stellen. „Ich übermittelte die nötigen Informationen, alle bis auf eine. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, wo der siebte und letzte Horcrux verborgen war."

„Wussten die anderen, dass die Informationen von dir kamen?"

„Granger fand es heraus. Die Anderen trauten mir bis zum Ende nicht und befürchteten eine Falle. Trotzdem gelang es ihnen, den Horcrux zu zerstören. Der zweite war Riddles Tagebuch, der dritte Morfins Ring, den vierten hatte Blacks Bruder bereits zerstört, der fünfte war in Nagini, der sechste er selbst und der siebte ist bis heute verschollen. Irgend jemand hatte Potter eingeredet, er selbst wäre auch einer. Also trat er viel zu früh gegen den dunklen Lord an. Er hätte warten müssen, bis wir den letzten Horcrux gefunden haben.

Der Kampf war ein Fiasko für beide Seiten.", seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Kaum jemand hat überlebt. Ich habe Nagini getötet und damit den fünften Horcrux zerstört, aber es reichte nicht aus. Potter hat viel gelernt, aber nachdem der dunkle Lord vor seinen Augen Ginny zu Tode gefoltert hat, ist er durchgedreht und blind in eine Falle gelaufen. Auch er ist tot.", Snape machte eine Pause. „Ich habe den sechsten Horcrux selbst zerstört, als er gerade dabei war, Hermione zu töten. Ich kam zu spät um sie zu retten.", ich spürte die Vorwürfe, die er sich machte und wollte etwas sagen, aber er sprach weiter. „Es hat mich meinen Stab und diese Wunde gekostet, aber ich konnte fliehen. Am Ende hat das Ministerium gesiegt und die überlebenden Death-Eater haben sich ins Verborgene zurückgezogen. Die Dementoren waren die ersten, die mit offenen Armen wieder aufgenommen wurden, so wie viele andere."

Aber ihn hatte man verfolgt. Es war so unfair. „Hat niemand richtig gestellt, was du getan hast?", fragte ich.

„Nein. Hermione ist tot, Harry auch, McGonnagall, Ginny und viele andere, die dabei waren. Ronald Weasley, Lovegood und Longbottom haben überlebt, aber Luna ist die einzige, die gesehen haben könnte, was passiert ist. Und der würde kein Mensch glauben, selbst wenn sie es zur Abwechslung mal fertig brächte, einen klaren Satz hervorzubringen."

„Was ist mit Ron?"

„Er war an einem ganz anderen Ort in einen Kampf verwickelt. Heute gehört er zu den ganz großen Helden der Zaubererwelt.", Snapes Stimme troff vor Hohn. „Fast alle denken, Potter hätte den dunklen Lord getötet, mit seinem letzten Atemzug hätte er ihn noch mit in den Tod gerissen und vernichtend geschlagen."

Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Die Wahrheit wird niemand hören wollen."

Harry tat mir Leid. Nur angenommen, er hätte wirklich existiert, wäre das ein furchtbares Ende gewesen. „Wäre er noch am Leben gewesen, hätte er es richtiggestellt."

Snape verzog bitter die Mundwinkel. „Glaubst du wirklich?"

Es war wohl mehr eine rhetorische Frage, deshalb antwortete ich nicht, stattdessen fragte ich vorsichtig: „Warum hast du ihn so gehasst?"

„Das, Nadine, ist eine viel ältere und viel längere Geschichte. Ich werde sie vielleicht ein andermal erzählen.", ich sah einen tiefen Kummer in seinen Augen, der mich überraschte. Was mochte es sein, das ihn scheinbar noch mehr mitnahm als all das, was er mir gerade erzählt hatte? Ich wollte ihn nicht quälen und ließ es für diesen Abend dabei bewenden. Wir schwiegen lange. Endlich sprach er wieder, wohl um seinen düsteren Erinnerungen zu entgehen.

„Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, wie Harrys Geschichte in diese Bücher kommt.", eigentlich war mir das gar nicht mehr so wichtig, ich unterbrach ihn aber nicht. „Die Autorin ist ein Squib. Sie war die Nachbarin der Dursleys, es gab nie eine Frau Figg mit vielen Katzen. Sie selbst war es, die ihn beobachtet und ausgequetscht hat. Ihr Mann war Lehrer in Hogwarts und bekam dort alles mit. Der Rest ist Phantasie, wenn auch ziemlich nah an der Realität."

„Ich dachte es wäre verboten, den Muggeln so etwas zu erzählen.", warf ich ein.

„Man bemerkte es erst, als es schon zu spät und das Buch bereits veröffentlich war. Als man feststellte, dass die Muggelwelt es als reine Fiktion aufnahm und Rowling dem auch nicht widersprach, ließ man sie gewähren. Es ist schwer für einen Squib, ein zufriedenstellendes Leben zu führen."

Snape schien nun wieder völlig der distanzierte Fremde zu sein, der er am Abend zuvor gewesen war, aber ich fühlte mich noch ziemlich aufgewühlt. „Ich frage mich, ob sie irgendwie die Wahrheit herausfinden und veröffentlichen wird."

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. „Ich würde nicht zu viel erwarten. Das Publikum verlangt etwas anderes und das Ministerium sieht ihr inzwischen stark auf die Finger."

Ich trat hinter ihn und berührte vorsichtig seine Schulter. „Warum hast du mir das alles erzählt?"

Er atmete tief durch. Ich glaube, es fiel ihm schwer es auszusprechen.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, mit all diesen Erinnerungen leben zu müssen. Immer auf der Flucht, von allen ausgestoßen und verachtet, und niemand mit dem man sprechen kann, niemand der die Wahrheit kennt."

Es war verrückt. Selbst wenn er kein psychisch Kranker war, wenn all dies der Wahrheit entsprach, dann war er doch der Einzige, der diese Wahrheit kannte. Ich war ziemlich durcheinander. „Ich danke dir."

Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um, seine Augen waren gerötet.

Ich räusperte mich. „Dann habe ich meine Freundin nicht belogen. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, mir und vielen Anderen."

Er versteifte sich und suchte in meinen Augen misstrauisch nach einer Spur von Spott und Hohn, fand sie aber nicht. Niedergeschlagen antwortete er: „Nein. Ich habe versagt. Der dunkle Lord ist noch immer irgendwo da draußen und jetzt gibt es niemanden mehr, der ihm noch die Stirn bieten kann."

„Ohne dich hätte er längst schon gewonnen!", es schien mir, als würde ich in seinen Augen eine Spur von Dankbarkeit erkennen können, eine Andeutung eines Lächelns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eintrag vom: 01.07.2006, 00:29 MEZ

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem leisen Knarren geweckt. Die Wohnzimmertür. Mit einem Satz war ich aufgesprungen, hellwach und in Panik, er könnte schon fort sein, einfach über Nacht verschwunden. Er stand tatsächlich im Flur, die Hand auf der Türklinke, meinen schwarzen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und starrte mich an. Schnell versperrte ich ihm den Weg. „Was hast du vor?", meine Stimme klang hysterischer als mir lieb war.

Severus antwortete ganz ruhig. „Ich werde gehen."

„Nein, bitte blieb bei mir, die Wunde…", er unterbrach mich:

„Die Wunde verheilt gut. Ich muss weiter. Lieber lebe ich auf der Straße, als nach Azkaban zu gehen.", er sah mir in die Augen. „Oder noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen.", sanft schob er mich zur Seite und drückte den Türgriff herunter.

„Warte.", mir standen Tränen in den Augen, als er sich umdrehte, aber es war mir egal. „Werden wir uns wiedersehen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nein.", seine Stimme klang rau.

In diesem Moment schloss ich ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn an mich. „Alles Gute, Severus."

Kurz zuckte er zusammen, aber dann erwiderte er die Umarmung unsicher. „Dir auch. Und Danke für alles.", er schob meine Arme zur Seite und ging, ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen.

Er hatte alles penibel aufgeräumt, keine eingegangene Pflanze mehr, keine Handschellen, kein Beweis, dass er jemals hier gewesen war. Seine Kleidung fehlte, genauso wie einige Sachen meines Freundes und die meisten Lebensmittel. Auch meine EC-Karte hatte er mitgenommen. Später stellte ich fest, dass er mein Konto bis auf 50 Euro geplündert hatte, so viel, dass es gerade noch bis zum Monatsende reichte. Ich wartete bis vor ein paar Tagen damit, die Karte als verloren zu melden, in der Hoffnung ich würde auf meinem Konto eine Abbuchung finden, die verriet wo er sich aufhielt. Aber es kam keine. Alles was mir blieb, war ein verschwommenes Foto der blauen Flecken an Hals und Handgelenken, das ich einige Tage später schoss, bevor sie völlig verblichen waren:

http/ravensky.de/darkmark.jpg

Irgendwo da draußen irrt er herum, schläft mit einem schwarzen Rucksack unter dem freien Himmel und wartet vielleicht. Darauf, dass er irgendwann wieder in seine Welt zurückkehren kann, oder darauf, dass sie ihn finden, ich weiß es nicht.


End file.
